Perfect
by bleedforyou
Summary: Harry and Draco finally "meet".


Title: Perfect  
>Author: <strong>bleedforyou1<strong>  
>Pairing: HarryDraco  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Harry and Draco finally "meet".  
>Word count: 680~<br>Warnings: Fluffy dance!fic! lol.  
>Note: Written for the Bleedy's CommentPrompt Fest with **talekayler**'s prompt :)

Harry watched overhead as he leaned his back against the bar's edge. He had been coming to _The Wizard's Lounge_ for a few months now—his favourite nights were Friday's, when all the Quidditch players liked to come in—and he always remained at the bar, only leaving for the restroom or such. He loved to just sit there and watch the bodies writhing against each other because he knew he could never dance that well. Of course, when someone _did_ ask him for a dance, Harry shrugged it off as a _Harry Potter Worshiper_, as Ron had so accurately dubbed his fangirls and fanboys.

Harry longed for the chance to dance among those rioters and just enjoy himself. He had come Polyjuiced twice, but both had ended up rather badly and he really didn't want to repeat that experience. So, for now, he simply stayed at the bar, where the Bartender, Seamus Finnegan, gave him lots of free drinks for old Gryffindor's timesake.

"You should go dance!" Seamus would yell over the crowd every once in a while.

"When the right man comes along, I will," Harry would yell back with a grin. He made his way to the restroom, passing a shockingly familiar sight of blonde hair that reminded him of someone he once knew, but the sight was lost in the darkness of the dancefloor.

*

Draco _loved_ to dance. He would dance himself to the grave if he could. Grinding and moving against a hot body while streaming lights gleamed down on him—it was the perfect way to spend his Friday nights. _The Wizard's Lounge_ was great for it too, considering how dark and hot—yet still hygienic!—the place was. Plus, no one who came to the club really _cared_ if he was Draco Malfoy, ex-Death-Eater-turned-Healer. They all just saw him as an attractive man who danced well.

"Why don't we take this party back to my place, baby?" The man who Draco was currently grinding against said low in Draco's ear.

With a disgusted grimace, Draco turned around. "First off, I don't do one night stands—I'm worth a hell lot more than that," Draco said loudly, flipping his head back for emphasis. "And secondly,_I'm not your baby_."

He turned on his heel and moved over to the other side of the club, where a few tamer-looking blokes were dancing. With a sigh, Draco preformed another cooling spell on himself and went towards the bar, wanting to grab a drink before another good song came on. He headed over to where that Irish chap from back in Hogwarts was serving cool drinks. When he got to the bar, he caught a glimpse of someone standing up and heading over to the dance floor and thought _what a nice arse_ before shrugging it off and asking Finnegan for his drink.

*

"Oh Merlin, who is _that_?" Harry asked Seamus a few weeks later, when he caught that same head of blond hair—but this time, the bloke was dancing in front of Harry, and his back was displayed quite wonderfully.

"Who?" Seamus asked, slightly distracted because he was trying to bartend while also pay attention to where Harry was nodding.

"That guy! With the blond hair! Look at that arse… and those dance moves…"

"Er, Harry, I don't think you want to—"

"I'm going to go introduce myself," Harry said, moving to stand up.

"No, wait!" Seamus put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What? You're the one who always wants me to go dance with someone!"

"Well, yeah, but maybe not _that_ someone."

"Who is it?" Harry turned again but gasped in recognition as the blond turned around to grind against his partner. "Fuck!"

"Yeah…" Seamus sighed behind him. "That's what I meant…"

It was Draco bloody Malfoy, of all people.

"But, I mean, still," Harry said, shrugging. He had long ago forgiven Draco—back when he had returned the wand a few weeks after the War ended. And that five years ago! "He's hot—and a fantastic dancer."

"You gonna go for it?" Seamus asked, grinning slightly.

"Yeah," Harry grinned back. "Let's see if he'll take me."

"No way in _hell_," Draco said adamantly. The nerve of Potter! And what the hell was he even doing here, anyway? In a gay dance club, asking Draco to dance?

"Oh, come on, Malfoy," Potter said, fidgeting nervously from foot to foot as he stared at Draco. "It's just one dance!"

"But I don't dance with people I _know_, much less with people I used to _hate_," Draco sounded like he was whining, he just knew it.

"But that's the point! You don't hate me anymore! Look—one dance and I'll leave you alone!"

"Merlin, fine." Draco rolled his eyes. He pulled at Potter's arm and dragged him over to the middle of a throng of dancers and wrapped his arms around Potter's neck. "But if you step on my foot—you die."

Potter simply grinned and put his hands on Draco's hips. "Just shut up and enjoy it, Malfoy."

Loathe as he was to admit it, Draco _did_ enjoy it. Enough to allow Potter to pull him into a second dance…and third… and maybe even enough to grind and frot against Potter's all-too-eager body.

"Malfoy, do you want to—"

"If you ask me to come home with you, I will slap you, Potter! I am not some cheap slut you take home for the night and forget about tomorrow morning!"

Harry stared at him goofily. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to go get a drink!"

"Oh," Draco felt his face blush and then he smiled. Finally, someone who didn't just ask him to come home with him!

"But I do have another favour to ask!" Harry quirked even though Draco glared at him. "Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Draco smirked and felt pleasure thrum in his veins. "I'll allow that."

"Perfect," Harry said, leaning in and kissing Draco on the cheek.

THE END.


End file.
